


Stallion, a Cape and a Sword

by Battlingbard7 (bbard7)



Series: From the Enchanted Forest and Back [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbard7/pseuds/Battlingbard7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something tells Regina that she should stop drinking wine before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stallion, a Cape and a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, so apologise in advance.  
> Random, this one. Enjoy!

"And on this day it was prophesied that the wielder of the worlds greatest light magic would come forth and defeat those who would dare come before her, thus freeing the sleepy town of Storybrooke from all evil!"

The Mayor skipped up the steps in the foyer and rounded the corner just hearing the endings of a speech made by the one and only Emma Swan.

Looking up, Regina gawked at the scene before her.

Storybrookes Sheriff was sat astride a handsome yet very tall white stallion. The blonde was wearing a red cape that was gracefully fluttering from her shoulders by an artificial wind source that she noticed her brunette son was currently in control of. She sat completely still on the stallions back as she pointed forth an impressive looking sword which she held in her left hand.

The former Evil Queens mouth hung agape as she just watched the Savior in front of her. No words left her mouth and her mind was completely void of thought.

"Hey, Regina."

"Hey, Mom!"

Both her son and the blonde said happily as they noticed her presence in the room.

* * *

 

Regina Mills startled herself awake. She leant forward on her elbows and gazed around her bedroom with sleepy eyes. She furrowed her brow. It was just a dream.

_A dream_.

_Thank the gods! No more wine before bed._

As the brunette settled back down on her pillow and slowly drifted back to sleep with one thought on her mind.

_How the hell would she have gotten a stallion that size in her house in the first place?_


End file.
